


The New Champ

by bratmobile



Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratmobile/pseuds/bratmobile
Summary: And there was the new NXT champion, standing right before you with the biggest smile on your face.And then he was beneath you, moaning for more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> mhm....fun...good corny mess to "freaky" car sex idk man

  The entire crowd erupted into cheers, people jumping from their seats from excitement.

“And your new NXT champion, Shinsuke Nakamura!”   
The announcer’s voice echoed through the stadium, the backstage crowd talking amongst each other in excitement. You knew he could do it, you knew from the beginning that he could defeat Samoa Joe in Brooklyn. 

 

Your passion, and your encouragement, drove him to success. The amount of support you gave to him was what truly pushed him to win this belt.

He dedicated this win to you, someone he’s been thinking about through the entire match. 

 

He headed backstage, as the arena was flooded with fans leaving from a successful and history making night. The only thing on his mind was meeting with you, seeing the smile on your face was something that made his heart jump. 

 

That’s when he sees you, eyes already making contact through the crowded backstage, that smile he loves so much stretches across your lips. Then, he approaches you, the NXT championship belt resting on his shoulder. You’ve never felt so happy, as his arms quickly wrap around your waist, lifting you up inches from the ground. A laugh erupts from your chest, your hand covering your mouth as he kisses you on your cheek and neck. 

 

You had such a huge soft spot for Shinsuke, he was one of the most sweetest guys you ever met. Once he entered your life you couldn’t imagine how it was like before you introduced yourself to him. But, the best part about the relationship was when he was fucking you rough into the backseat of a limo, teeth digging into flesh as he thrusts hard into you. Windows fogging up as the lust builds up in the car, your nails scratching at his back once the pace that was once slow and soft becomes rough and sloppy.

 

You don’t mind the lost rhythm, but feeling him all the way inside of you and his teeth making marks on your skin only fills you with pleasure. He has you feeling so many ways at once, in love, full of lust, and happy. 

But, the way his hips snap against yours quickly snaps you out of your thoughts, as you moan louder. The limo was moving back and forth, following the rhythm he sloppily created. 

 

Your mouth is placed onto his, hoping to silence the moans that continued to escape you. You push your tongue into his mouth, the two of you exchange moans. Teeth now sinking into his bottom lip, lightly sucking until you pull away, hiding your face into your arm. You couldn’t hold back, you arched your back, close to your orgasm as he leans in to put his face in the curve of your neck. 

“Baby..”   
You moaned, chest rising along with his as fingers locked with his, putting your hands above your head and leaning it against the window. Sweat falls from your body, heat building up faster as you breathlessly moan into his mouth. 

 

You felt a sudden urge to take control, whispering into his ear. 

“I wanna ride you..”

He ends his pace, almost wanting to beg him not to stop and ignoring your request. But, you wanted to make him feel good rather than the opposite. Arms wrap around your waist, flipping the positions as now you were on top of him. Your head touched the roof of the limo, you sat on his thighs, and started to begin a slow and steady pace. 

 

You rested your palms on his shoulders, nails digging into it as you settled riding on top of him. You shut your eyes, mouth left agape as you felt his head rest onto your chest, tongue tracing around your nipples. That gave you an urge to ride him faster, hips now grinding against his as you felt his hands grasp hard on your waist, most likely leaving bruises. You leaned your head down to his ears, whispering sweet nothings to him.

“Do you like this?”   
You smile against his ear, laughing lightly as a soft growl erupts from his throat. 

“Is that a yes?”

You waited for a response, as you slowed your pace to tease him. 

“Y-Yes. P-Please.”

Now that was more like it, hearing him whisper desperately in your ear. 

You began to ride him fast again, nails slowly digging into the already newly-made marks on his shoulders. 

You felt on edge, that feeling slowly building up in your stomach, signaling you were close to your orgasm. 

“I-I’m close.”

You felt your thighs burn, that aching feeling surging through your muscles. You started to grow weak, arms and hands shaking as you felt your orgasm fall through you. A moan fell from your lips, head thrown back as the two of you collapsed post-orgasm. 

You felt liquids drip from inside of you and fall onto your thighs, chest rising and falling rapidly as you pushed yourself off of him. 

“Next time, let’s do this somewhere with more space.” 

He whispered, causing you to laugh.

“I agree.”


End file.
